


If It Weren't For

by kisatarou



Category: The Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: What would happen if ever.





	1. R.A.

Perhaps it was the workload all the people 'round the boy put on him.

Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was what made him stressed.

Perhaps, it was what made him lash out and leave the mansion one morning.

 

"I don't want to leave-" "You have to!"

And then, just like that, the firstborn son of the family lashed out, glowering at his father. His voice resonated throughout the Common Room.

"There's  _ **no way in HELL **_I'd fucking leave Tarou alone! Just because she's ' **different** ' doesn't fucking mean she's to be left alone!"

His father could only react with horror. 

 

Heavy breathing came from the son, who towered over his father.

 It was almost comical.

Sniffling came from the girl behind him as she held his hand tightly.

 

"I don't want to hear a word from you ever again,"  he said through gritted teeth.

 

Just like that, the boy who wore a trenchcoat pulled his best friend away from his home. "Hey... Izo..?" Tarou asks, worried.  

 

"Izo? D'ya hear me?" She asks once more. Izo only hums.

 

They stop at a portal. "Huh? Where are we..?"

 

"Just go in, Nyai." And she jumps in.

 

At first, it was black. "Izo?" She calls out. "Izo?" He calls out once more. A bit of purple mixed in. "Izo?!" Tarou screams as they fall down, deeper into what seemed like the Abyss. Then white came,

 

 

And then, a thump.

 

Tarou had landed on both feet, with R.A's hands on her waist to support her. "Welcome to my... part of the world, I guess,"  R.A  mumbles as he scratches the back of his right hand.

 

It was blues, purples, pinks, reds, yellows, and whites in one. A galaxy.  

 

It was stunning. "Since when did you have  _ **this**_ part of the world, Izo?!" Tarou exclaims as she runs towards a cloud with a star, glomping it.

 

"Not too long ago. Run free, 'Rou. I won't let you fall." R.A laughs as he looks at Tarou, running free up and down the world he'd taken for only the two of them.

 

A world where no one would judge Tarou.

 


	2. Tarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied abuse.

Tarou sat down, dropping herself.

The scars on her arms and her legs stung, but the pain's distant this time.

The burns on her neck stung, but if she doesn't think about it long enough, maybe the pain will go away.

Her eyes travel to the sight of a note placed on the coffee table, pinned under a cup of coffee.

Leaning closer, she reads it.

"Check the news as soon as you're done reading this note," Tarou mumbles to herself.

"Damn, fine, Akechi." She grabs the remote right beside the cup of coffee and presses a button.

The television set opens without that annoying logo screen. 

"Did he fix it?"

She sighs happily.

"God, I _love_ him." And to her convenience, the news channel was the last channel Akechi watched.

The pain returns, sitting beside her figuratively.

 "The world-famous lawyer-turned-runaway convict Toshiro Seiza and his wife, Meiri Yarrington were found dead in their previously-shared home in [redacted], [redacted]."

The camera pans to their censored bodies. Tarou's heart cries.

It's painful.

"The former lawyer's body was found in the living room, with two gunshots to the heart and four shots to the kneecaps. Meiri's body was found in the kitchen split in half with a chainsaw stopping by the abdominal area."

"A bloody message is written on the kitchen wall in Toshiro's blood and exact handwriting: 'If I'd known earlier that  _this_ is how you treated Ms. Meiri and your daughter, I would've killed you back then.'"

"Police suspect that a third person killed both of them, but the scene is still being investigated to further explore this... farfetched conclusion."

 

The reporter pauses, then switches to the next topic.

Probably out of sympathy and disgust.

She knew what it all meant.

Her cousin had killed her father as revenge for what'd he'd done.

 

She grabs her phone and speed dials Akechi.

"...You found out."

"Why did you do it?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarou says the world "love" sarcastically.  
> It's not Alabama time.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh.. and.. I think I forgot to tell you.
> 
> This is canon to The Massacre.


	3. ???

Walking through Dagenhart's refreshing.

It's a feeling... I've never felt before.

"Sir?" Ah. It's...

...It's Kyla Beausoleil.

He finally looks at her. She's inside classroom 3-0.

He enters the classroom, careful not to make any sound.

"Drop the 'sir'. Call me Akechi." He mumbles loud enough.

 

"Have you heard about the murder of Toshiro Seiza? It's so... weird and cool and pretty rad shit." Kyla chuckles to herself as she does her homework.

"... I have." "Rumors say his daughter killed both of them.. others say his wife killed him and then herself first," she pauses to erase a few mistakes she'd done with her pencil.

"Where's... Alex." 

"He's somewhere, doing his business."

He nods. "Mom and dad are doing it again."

"Abusing you guys." "Yeah. I want it to stop. So we can finally..."

 

"Akechi!" Both people jump.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You aren't allowed to go in!" A teacher yells.

He gets off the table and goes out of the classroom to deal with the teacher.

 

"Go home, Akechi. You won't gain anything from going on school grounds."

Irritated teacher.

"Is there anyone in that classroom you were just in?"

...

The teacher peeks inside the classroom. 

"Ms. Beausoleil, please leave the school. Students aren't supposed to be here later than 4 PM."

 

***

 

She struggles to keep up with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also canon.


	4. Chapter 4

The poor, poor Participants.

They'll never breathe right again when they get out of the Killing Game.

If anyone can even get out alive.

 

...

If that orange juice-doused President still claims  _it's_ "playing with fire"...

 

Will someone from his depleted and food starved regime convince him that his Nuclear Button must be used to fix his healthcare system.

And not to fuck up nations with nukes.

It's about time his country fixes its healthcare and education system.

It's boring seeing his face on the news.

What's he doing, standing there with his criminal record on the Internet? What's he doing, with his incompetence as a leader stripping his arrogance bare?

 

By now, he'd be in jail.

Again, if held true, none of this would happen.

To Orange Juice Doused President.

Stop boasting that your Nuclear Button is bigger than Bowl Boy's.

Fix your systems, before fucking up others.

Stop tweeting with your French Fry-looking hair, dipshit.


End file.
